


King's Cup

by reonkuwataa



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Also the girl is blatantly bisexual, Drinking Games, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Sex, oopsie daisie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: Dedicated to WitchOfTheWestCountry, who writes some damn good Lucas stuff and inspires me. Wrote this while I was talking with her, even-- Lovely woman!Mainly had the idea on a road trip thinking back to something my friends and I talked about, and the time one of my friends totally fucked up our drinking game. Don't worry, the characters in this are assholes, but my friends are not.Also, this totally wasn't a procrastination attempt. What's The Backlog? Never heard of it, nope.





	King's Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchOfTheWestCountry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/gifts).



_Date, October 10th. Time, 2:05AM. Video length, 3 minutes 45 seconds.  
The first thing to come swinging into view is a table, holding a large goblet surrounded by playing cards in a circle. The voice of whoever was recording could be heard clearly.  
“We just wanted to play King’s Cup and this slut ruins it! What the fuck, Anya?!”  
The ‘slut’ in question seems to be who the camera is focusing on: A young woman sprawled across a futon right behind the table, smiling and giggling. She seems to be halfway undressed by her own doing-- Her tits on full display. The camera shakes as the person recording speaks up again.  
“Oh god damn it, Anya, put a fucking shirt on! What if room service comes in and sees you like this?!”  
“Fuck ‘em,” Anya slurred, barely able to sit up but certainly able to speak. Another voice pops up as the camera lifts, showing a heavy-set man that looks more at home on The Big Lebowski than there.  
“They’re gonna think we’re gonna swoop on down and rape you. Put a shirt on, skank.” Anya turns to face this man, sneering momentarily before sitting up, letting her breasts drop as she moved.   
“You drank the whole King’s Cup. We didn’t get any, and you’re blitzed and got your titties hangin’ out. Austin’s right, Anya.”  
“And the fuckin’ shit tasted like a pigeon’s asshole!!”  
“Anya, fuck’s sake, you’re the one who drank it! And put a fucking shirt on!”  
Anya turns to the camera, now realizing she was being recorded. One would expect her to respond angrily, swatting at the camera, but instead she smiles, gathering her breasts in her hands and pushing them together, pink nipples peeking out between her fingers as she winked.  
“This isn’t gonna be a porno, honey.”  
“I ain’t gonna be a pussy and pass up anyone’s defense lawyer gettin’ a bit of the good shit, Tony!”  
“Come the fuck on--”  
The recording ends abruptly._

And this was the woman the two men were offering? To Lucas, of all people? He couldn’t tell if he felt honored for having this dirty bitch handed to him on a silver platter or disgusted that they were treating her like bargaining fodder.  
From what Lucas saw on his cameras, what led up to this was a game of three-way Rock, Paper, Scissors. He had seen it a few times before for similar plans, but as soon as that girl lost, those guys were all over the idea of offering her up. ‘Take one for the team.’ ‘You could probably give him enough entertainment that he’ll forget about us.’ ‘Weren’t you a stripper once? Use those feminine wiles.’ It just didn’t seem fair to her at all, but she still took it upon herself. What a trooper, that girl. And here she was, wrists bound in a handcuff knot tied with frayed, uncomfortable rope, stripped to nothing but her underwear. Lucas looked from the video that just played on his laptop, to the two anxious men still in his Death Maze on his cameras, then back to the woman he was offered.  
“Defense lawyer, huh. Didn’t expect this to go to yer kidnapper?” All she could do was shake her head, eyes fixated on the floor as her face seemed to be just as red as it was in the video. Sighing, he then turned his chair to face her, sitting back and lacing his fingers together as he looked her up and down-- Sizing her up with lecherous intent.  
“Look,” she spoke at last with a sigh of resignation, “Can’t we just get the bargain over with? What’s the point of showing me those videos? Is this like Saw where I’m being punished ironically or something?” That actually got him to laugh. The first genuine laugh of the night, too.  
“Nah, nothin’ like that. And I appreciate how eager ya are, but I like to take my time. Besides, when it comes to pornos…” He brought his fingers to the laptop’s trackpad, double-clicking another video file and letting it play. It didn’t take a genius to see just what it was, either: A video sent to someone she met in a club, her vulva on display as two fingers stroked the lips, dragging her juices up to her clit and down her slit.  
“I got a weakness for amatuer porn.”  
Watching herself do something so shameless brought Anya’s breath to hitch in her throat, realizing what an idiot she was for never deleting such a shameful thing in the first place once it served its purpose. Stupid, stupid Anya. Seeing that again, how shamelessly she fingered herself on camera, how her hips bucked from time to time, hearing those filthy nothings whispered into the microphone for whoever got that little taste that night... Yes, it was embarrassing, but at the same time, something tugged at the back of her mind.  
Why couldn’t she be that carefree now?  
“I gotta say, it’s damn hot seein’ ya feel yerself up like that.” Anya jolted as Lucas’ voice brought her back to attention, though his words made it all the more difficult to look in his eyes now. “But this video’s way too long to be just yer fingers. I know somethin’ else is gonna come into play, riiiiight… Now.”  
It was almost on cue. A deep purple shape came into view-- A dildo. Oh, it was that particular video. And that dildo was…  
“Double-ended?! Hoo, what a woman! How many gals got a ride on the other end of that, huh?”  
“Not a lot, um-- That was just a leftover souvenir from high school…”  
“ _High school!_ Most gals don’t do this kinda shit ‘til college!” She couldn’t even defend herself at that point. Lucas’ gaze went right back to the video, watching intently as though expecting something. Oh no. If she was using her dildo, that would mean…  
Just as the thought crossed her mind, the camera caught her pussy convulsing around the thick rubber length, muscles tensing as a gush of clear fluid erupted from her urethra and coated the toy inside her.  
“Hah! A squirter! That happen a lot, sugar tits?” Anya’s head snapped up, able to look him in the eyes at long last as her face twisted with frustration.  
“I have a name,” she spat, “Anya. Anya Ivanevna. And so what if it does?” That reaction wasn’t expected at this point. It brought Lucas to raise his brows, grinning as he leaned towards her.  
“Ooh, ya got some fire left in ya! And I just happen to find that really fuckin’ hot, uh…” He took a moment or so to recall her name, though his dramatic gesturing made it seem that he was only doing so to get under her skin. “Annie? Anna?”  
“Anya. _An-ya._ ”  
Lucas waved a hand dismissively as he finally stood out of his chair, finally stepping close to his captive’s half-naked body at last.  
“Yeah, Anya. Whatever,” he huffed, “But we’re done watchin’ porn now. Now, we’re both nice and hot, so now I get to see that pussy face-to-face.” His hands were already at the sides of her panties, tugging them away as Anya could only shut her eyes tight and let it all happen, cursing the two men she called her friends that threw her, a vulnerable and godless Daniel, into the lion’s den to be devoured.  
Once her panties were nearly torn away, her feet coaxed to step out of them as they were carelessly tossed to the side, Lucas took his time to inspect them, sliding a finger along her slit as though testing her reactions. It brought a good one in his mind, making her shudder, her knees shake for a second, and even bringing a little moan from her lips.  
“Sensitive?” He snickered, now pressing that calloused fingertip to her swollen clit. Anya wanted to come back with some smart remark, but that gesture effectively silenced all words and only allowed her to moan and whine. “Lucky enough for you, I like ‘em sensitive.”  
“Just cut to the chase,” She spoke up at last, words finally returning to her. “Fingers do pretty much nothing for me anymore, anyway.” Lucas seemed to inspect her cunt, as though looking for any spots that could make her regret those words, before shaking his head and standing once more. Was it just her, or could Anya now see the outline of his cock against his jeans?  
“Here I thought I was givin’ the orders, but I can’t do much more when yer this wet already.” Yep, that certainly shut her back up. Rubbing his stubble in thought, Lucas seemed to think over his plan for a moment before abruptly turning Anya around by one shoulder, taking the clasp of her bra in his hands and undoing it.  
“Can’t let the girls suffocate for long,” he chuckled, relishing the cry of surprise from her. “Right? I’m sure ya believe that, Miss Tits-out Drunk.” Oh, that cheeky son of a bitch. She didn’t have much time to curse him out in her mind, however, before he cleared his desk, bending her over it and lifting her by the hips with ease.  
“Huh, it’s like ya barely weigh anything despite bein’ a little on the chubby side,” he commented, so nonchalant, as though this were just part of his everyday life. “But hey, I ain’t complainin’! Makes for a better angle, don’tcha think?” Anya heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper, followed by the feeling of his thick, hot cock falling between her ample asscheeks.  
“ _I said,_ don’tcha think?”  
“Yes, sir.” She honestly didn’t mean for that response to come so quickly-- It was practically instinct for someone like her who had been around so many dominant people, especially men. It shocked Lucas for only a moment before he chuckled.  
“Sir, huh? I can get used to that.” Taking that stiff prick in his hand, angling it to the sopping wet hole of her pussy, he prodded the entrance with only the tip of his cock, teasing her that much more.  
“Then beg for it, slut. Beg for this fat dick inside you.”  
That was, luckily, something Anya was used to as well.  
“Please… Please, Lucas, please fuck me.” She was really doing her best, her voice dripping with need as she turned on the charm as much as she could. “Shove your dick in me ‘til I cry, sir, please…” She heard a hum behind her, as though he was thinking over her words before an open hand landed on that thick ass of hers, making the cheeks jiggle beneath him.  
“More, bitch,” Lucas commanded, voice raspy as he began to lose himself to lust. “Degrade yerself. Tell me just how much of a needy bitch ya are.” Oh, he wanted to play that game? Anya could play that way, and she could play good.  
“Please, fuck your needy little cum-addicted slut, Lucas,” she began, even looking back at him. “Please use your little breeding whore to your heart’s content, sir, fill me ‘til I’m left dripping with your cum…” Despite the cool, collected air Lucas so desperately tried to give off, he had to admit that her words were making his dick twitch with need. Especially how she threw in the word ‘sir’ so often-- Was she into BDSM? That was making his mind run even more with the idea of making her into his personal bitch, heeding his beck and call… Oh, why just think about it when he could just shove his cock in her right here and now?  
“You asked for it, whore.”  
It seemed like an eternity of waiting, but Anya’s patience was finally rewarded as Lucas finally pushed into her pussy, his girth stretching her walls more than her toys ever could, the tip easily kissing her cervix once each inch was buried into her. A brief cry came from her as he fully hilted himself into her, that cry turning into a whine as he allowed himself to revel in the feeling of that tight, wet cunt around his cock, constricting from time to time like a vice.  
“There… There we go, slut. There’s what you’ve been beggin’ for.”  
Anya was given no time to respond before his hips drew back, leaving only the tip of his stiff dick inside her before shoving back in with one quick motion, deep-dicking her and making her whimper beneath him.  
“I figured I could go as hard as you were with yer toys, there. Tell me, Anya-- Ain’t this so much better than those things? So much bigger, thicker? Hotter?” Despite knowing the answer to each question, he was content to keep his painfully slow pace until he got an answer. “Well? _Ain’t it?_ ”  
“Yes,” she answered in a breathless sigh, high-noted moans bookending whatever words she could speak properly. “Fuck yes, so good, it’s-- So goooood, fuuuuuck…” It seemed he was satisfied with her answer, increasing his pace at the cost of being unable to thrust as deeply as before, now pistoning his cock into her cunt, knocking against her cervix and hitting all the right spots to make those soft little moans much, much louder.  
“Better than yer little girlfriends or boyfriends?”  
“Yes, god yes, so much better--” Lucas grinned as he realized that she was falling right into his little trap. Despite this being an effort to save her friends, she was here agreeing to whatever he was saying, and that could mean anything so long as she kept getting this amazing treatment… With a quick motion, he pressed a button, letting the microphone broadcast what it could pick up over the speakers in his little maze.  
“What ‘bout yer friends down there? The ones that gave ya up to me thinkin’ I’d be happy with just leavin’ ya for dead? Whaddaya want me to do with them?” Addled with lust and delirious, Anya said exactly what was on her mind.  
“Oh, I don’t care-- I don’t give a shit!! Kill them, boil them alive, I don’t care! I don’t give a shit about them anymore! Just-- Keep-- Fucking me, please, sir, please!!”  
Seeing those assholes’ faces drop as they looked up at the loudspeaker was all Lucas needed in terms of revenge, despite his plans to oblige his girl’s request later. His finger pressed the button again, cutting off the feed as he leaned forward, his breath hot on her earlobe as he whispered to her.  
“Good bitch.”  
That along with a nip to her earlobe was enough to get Anya screaming, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. Lucas grinned, stopping his motions once his dick was buried in her fully once more and letting a hand snake between her legs to rub her clit feverishly.  
“C’mon, you earned it, bitch. Cum. Be a good girl and cum for me, my dick-hungry lil’ whore.”  
It was as if she was his puppet as he yanked her strings, but her body obeyed without question as she finally came, the same gush of fluid from the video now splashing against his balls. Lucas let himself groan as he shuddered, feeling his cock throb as her muscles spasmed around it, doing his best to hold back his orgasm as he let himself indulge in her cunt’s velvety vice grip.  
“Fuckin’ perfect, good bitch…” He could only whisper those words into her ear before allowing himself to thrust once more, now grabbing her hips with both hands as he pounded into her with a newfound ferocity-- A desire that overwhelmed him, the desire to mate. To make her truly his bitch. She was riding out her orgasm, having another from the crest of the first, when he finally moaned in her ear and let himself cum deep within her, a bloom of heat pouring into her womb as he sighed.

It was quite some time later, and Anya woke on a dirty mattress just laid on the floor. Once she lifted her head, she recognized her new boyfriend walking through the doorframe, dusting off his shoulders.  
“Hey,” she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “How’re Tony and Austin?”  
“Not dead,” Lucas grumbled. “But plenty taken care of. Havin’ a blast playin’ cards down there.” Anya thought for a second before chuckling, raising her upper body and propping her head on her hand.  
“King’s Cup?”  
“Oh, they fuckin’ wish."


End file.
